


My Promise

by XxxdeletedsoulxxX



Category: Sadie (Band), sadie (fandom)
Genre: BL, Drabble, Japanese Bands, Jrock - Freeform, Jrock bands, M/M, This isn't as good as I thought but WHATEVER, VK, Visual Kei, slams post button, vkei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxxdeletedsoulxxX/pseuds/XxxdeletedsoulxxX





	My Promise

It's been three weeks since Aki confessed. It was all Tsurugi could think about every second of everyday (which was probably the reason why he was becoming sleep-deprived). It was Sunday. The album the band had worked on for nearly a month had finally been released. Sales were doing so well that it was decided that they will tour very soon. It was also decided that if both the album and the tour do very well, then maybe they'll even hold a contest a little later. It would be considered as their special "Thank you." Everyone told Manager-san they were going to disguss it privately at Mizuki's condo (they were actually going to enjoy one of Mizuki's secret "Congrads on the Album" drinking parties and even invited a few friends).

Hours before the party, Tsurugi was helping Aki design posters. Things were all business around Tsurugi's Mac Book. "Which one looks better?" he asked as he flipped through filters. "Hmm...I like the one on the left," replied Aki, pointing his pinkie at one. Aki had decided to focus more on work to avoid the touchy lovey-dovey subject (or so it seemed to Tsurugi). Aki was actually wondering why his beloved Tsurugi wasn't talking much or even smiling like always. He made a quick decision and closed the monitor. While Tsurugi questioned the sudden movement, Aki turned the guitarist over to embrace him.

"Why?" Aki moaned into Tsurugi's hair, "Why do I feel like my kawaii guitarist is ignoring me?" Tsurugi didn't dare to let go of Aki and burried himself into the other man's shirt. "I really hate to be ignored, especially by you, duck-boy..." Tsurugi's eyes widened. It took Aki a few seconds to realize what he just said. "Ah, I mean..." he pulled away from Tsurugi. Aki's eyes widened when he noticed that Tsurugi was blushing. "Nevermind," he said with a smile, "I meant what I said." "If that's so," started Tsurugi, "can I please have you?"Aki took a strand of Tsurugi's hair and gently wrapped it around his finger. He then placed both hands on the shorter man's cheeks, and leaned in for a kiss on the forehead. "Of course you can." Tsurugi once again burried himself into Aki's shirt. "He's so adorable," thought Aki.

-Hours Later-

"Yo, Toshiya-sama, pass the liquor."  
"Here you go, Reita...and stop calling me 'sama.'"  
"Hyde! Long time, no see. How was France?"  
"It was great. The fans over there are so friendly! And then there's this one chick--"  
"MIIIZUKIIIII GACKT PASSED OUT ON THE FLOOR AGAIN!"  
"Well, Byou, you're a grown man. Why don't you go wake him up?"  
"He tried to rape me last time...."  
"Ughh. Mana-sama...?"  
"No."  
"Wahh, no fair. Hiyori's outfit is cuter than minee."  
"It's okay, Meto-kun, I still think you're cute."  
"BUG! BUG! THERE'S A BUG ON THE FLOOR!!!"  
"WAHHH!! RYO, KILL IT!!"  
"Hold on, I got it...ASDFJKL, IT FLIES!!"  
"YEEEEEK!!!!"  
"I miss Takemasa."  
"Toshiya-samaa...."  
"LET GO OF ME, BAKA HENTAI!!!"

"These parties get pretty interesting, don't they?" asked Aki. "Yep," replied Tsurugi, "kind of like how Miyavi was found making out with Mikki in the living room closet." "Yeah," Aki agreed, then added, "poor dog..." It was a little past 2 am (and the party was just getting started). Since everybody was already way past drunk, Aki and Tsurugi decided that it was safe to hold hands (since no one would probably remember anyway). This was the begining of a secret romance.


End file.
